In electrostatography, an image comprising an electrostatic field pattern, usually of non-uniform strength (also referred to as an electrostatic latent image) is formed on an insulative surface of an electrostatographic element by any of various methods. For example, the electrostatic latent image may be formed electrophotographically (i.e., by imagewise photo-induced dissipation of the strength of portions of an electrostatic field of uniform strength previously formed on a surface of an electrophotographic element comprising a photoconductive layer and an electrically conductive substrate), or it may be formed by dielectric recording (i.e., by direct electrical formation of an electrostatic field pattern on a surface of a dielectric material). Typically, the electrostatic latent image is then developed into a toner image by contacting the latent image with an electrostatographic developer. If desired, the latent image can be transferred to another surface before development.
One well-known type of electrostatographic developer comprises a dry mixture of toner particles and carrier particles. Developers of this type are commonly employed in well-known electrostatographic development processes such as cascade development and magnetic brush development. The particles in such developers are formulated such that the toner particles and carrier particles occupy different positions in the triboelectric continuum, so that when they contact each other during mixing to form the developer, they become triboelectrically charged, with the toner particles acquiring a charge of one polarity and the carrier particles acquiring a charge of the opposite polarity. These opposite charges attract each other such that the toner particles cling to the surfaces of the carrier particles. When the developer is brought into contact with the latent electrostatic image, the electrostatic forces of the latent image (sometimes in combination with an additional applied field) attract the toner particles, and the toner particles are pulled away from the carrier particles and become electrostatically attached imagewise to the latent image-bearing surface. The resultant toner image can then be fixed in place on the surface by application of heat or other known methods (depending upon the nature of the surface and of the toner image) or can be transferred to another surface, to which it then can be similarly fixed.
A number of requirements are implicit in such development schemes. Namely, the electrostatic attraction between the toner and carrier particles must be strong enough to keep the toner particles held to the surfaces of the carrier particles while the developer is being transported to and brought into contact with the latent image, but when that contact occurs, the electrostatic attraction between the toner particles and the latent image must be even stronger, so that the toner particles are thereby pulled away from the carrier particles and deposited on the latent image-bearing surface. In order to meet these requirements for proper development, the level of electrostatic charge on the toner particles should be maintained within an adequate range.
The toner particles in dry developers often contain material referred to as a charge agent or a charge-control agent, which helps to establish and maintain toner charge within an acceptable range. Many types of charge-control agents have been used and are described in the published patent literature.
One general type of known charge-control agent comprises a quaternary phosphonium salt. While many such salts are known, some do not perform an adequate charge-control function in any type of developer, some perform the function well in only certain kinds of developers, and some control charge well but produce adverse side effects.
A number of quaternary phosphonium salt charge-control agents are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,496,643 and 4,537,848.
One of the important characteristics which is desirable for a quaternary phosphonium salt charge-control agent to possess is high thermal stability so that the salt will not totally or partially decompose during attempts to mix the salt with known toner binder materials in well-known processes of preparing toners by mixing addenda with molten toner binders. Such processes are often referred to as melt-blending or melt-compounding processes and are commonly carried out at temperatures ranging from about 120.degree. C. to about 150.degree. C. Thus, charge agents that are thermally unstable at temperatures at or below about 150.degree. C. can exhibit this decomposition problem.
Another important property or characteristic for a quaternary phosphonium salt to possess is, as mentioned previously, the ability to establish toner charge within an acceptable range necessary for optimum toner development so that the quality of the image that is to be developed is ideal.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide new, dry electrographic toners and developers containing quaternary phosphonium salts that have high thermal stability and can perform the charge-controlling function well. The present invention provides such toners and developers.